Coffee Boy
by CoffeeGirly04
Summary: LL-Rory verlässt Stars Hollow um aufs College zu gehen und lässt eine traurige Lorelei zurück, doch jemand ist für sie da. BITTE REVIEWS SCHREIBEN
1. Tränen,Regen und Kaffee

Luke's  
  
Lorelei und Sookie sitzen bei Luke's . Sookie grinst, Lorelei bettelt  
  
„Bitte"  
  
„Nein", Luke ist genervt  
  
„Lukey bitte", Lorelei setzt ihren Hundeblick auf ‚das klappt immer'  
  
Luke grummelt und schenkt ihr doch noch Kaffee ein ‚Wieso lasse ich mich immer von ihr provozieren? –Weil ich es mag!' er grinst und macht sich auf den Weg in die Küche  
  
„Ihr Beide seid manchmal echt witzig", Sookie lacht  
  
„Witzig? Das war kein Witz, das war bitterer Ernst, für mich ist Kaffee lebensnotwendig, das weißt du doch!"  
  
„Er hat dich gern Lorelei!"  
  
„Sookie!"‚jetzt fängt sie schon wieder damit an. Ich meine Luke und ich, das wäre verrückt'  
  
„Was denn? Ich hab doch nur gesagt, dass ...", Sie wird von Lorelei unterbrochen „Ich muss los, Rory wartet auf mich"‚nichts wie weg'  
  
Im Haus der Gilmore Girls  
  
„Rory?"  
  
„Couch"  
  
„Hey"Lorelei lässt ihre Handtasche auf den Boden fallen, hängt ihre Jacke auf und lässt sich neben Rory auf die Couch fallen „Hast du schon einen Film ausgesucht?"  
  
„Ja, Notting Hill haben wir lange nicht mehr gesehen"  
  
„OK gut"  
  
zwei Stunden später  
  
„Hast du immer noch vor mich morgen zu verlassen? Ich meine wir haben gerade Unmengen an ungesundem Zeugs in uns reingestopft und einen tollen Film gesehen, wirst du das nicht vermissen?"Lorelei schaut sie hoffnungsvoll an  
  
„Schon, aber auf einer der besten Universitäten des Landes zu studieren klingt auch nicht übel" „Einen Versuch war's wert"  
  
„Nacht Mom"  
  
„Nacht Rory"  
  
am nächsten Morgen  
  
„Mom!"  
  
„Ich komme"Lorelei eilt die Treppe runter während sie sich einen Zopf macht"  
  
„Hi Lor"Christorpher steht im Wohnzimmer und hat Rorys Koffer in den Händen  
  
„Hi Chris"  
  
„Ich bring dann mal den Koffer zum Auto"Er verschwindet durch die Tür. Lorelei geht hinüber zu Rory und umarmt sie „Ich werde dich vermissen"  
  
„Ich dich auch Mom. Ich hab dich lieb"sie löst sich aus der Umarmung „Und du weißt ja, Alkohol nur in Maßen, nicht rauchen und auch sonst keine Drogen"Rory schaut ihre Mutter entsetzt an „Mom!"Lorelei grinst „Schon gut, ich hatte nur das Gefühl als Mutter jetzt so etwas sagen zu müssen, das ist cool"  
  
Lorelei winkt dem davonfahrenden Auto, als sie einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr wirft ‚Mist ich muss mich beeilen, keine Zeit für Luke's , schade...' Sie hastet ins Haus um ihren Schlüssel und ihre Handtasche zu holen und macht sich auf den Weg zum Inn.  
  
später am Abend  
  
Lorelei liegt auf ihrem Bett und starrt an die Zimmerdecke, eine Träne läuft ihr die Wange hinunter ‚Es ist so ruhig und leer, Rory fehlt mir, es ist niemand hier, der mich versteht' Sie steht vom Bett auf und geht zum Fenster, es hat angefangen zu regnen ‚Moment...Niemand??' geistesabwesend macht sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Ort, an dem sie all die Jahre Trost, Kaffee und Jemanden der sie versteht gefunden hatte ‚Luke's !'  
  
Luke's  
  
Lorelei betritt den Laden, ihre nassen Anziehsachen kleben an ihrem Körper wie eine zweite Haut. Niemand ist da, nur Luke wischt einen Tisch in der Ecke ab.  
  
„Hey"Er macht große Augen, als er ihre nassen Anziehsachen sieht ‚Gott, sie ist wunderschön'  
  
„Hey"Sie setzt sich auf einen Hocker  
  
„Kaffee?"Luke geht zur Kaffeemaschine  
  
„Yup"  
  
„Ist sie...weg?"Er stellt ihr eine große Tasse Kaffee hin  
  
„Hmmm"Lorelei nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee und schluchzt  
  
Luke schließt den Laden und setzt sich auf den Hocker neben sie. Als ihr Schluchzen immer lauter wird nimmt er sie vorsichtig in den Arm  
  
Lorelei presst ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust und schlingt ihre Arme um ihn, ‚Hmm, das fühlt sich gut an' sie vergräbt ihre Nase in seinem Flanellhemd.  
  
Luke streicht ihr durchs Haar ‚Luke, warum bist du so nervös ? Beruhig dich, es ist doch bloß Lorelei – Eben, es ist Lorelei !!!'  
  
„Luke?"  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Bringst du mich nach Hause?"‚Oh Gott, ich bin ein kleines Kind'  
  
„Wenn es das ist, was du willst, gerne"‚natürlich!'  
  
Im Haus der Gilmores  
  
Nass bis auf die Haut sind die Beiden angekommen, Lorelei hat Luke das größte T-Shirt geliehen, das sie finden konnte. Unschlüssig stehen sie im Schlafzimmer.  
  
„Ich geh dann mal"  
  
„Nein ! Äh...ich meine könntest du nicht vielleicht... hier bleiben?"‚Was rede ich bloß ?'  
  
„Ok, ich werde im Sessel schlafen"  
  
„Nein...du ähm...du musst nicht, du kannst auch mit mir im Bett...also ich meine nicht so...also du weißt schon... Lorelei wird rot und schaut auf den Boden  
  
„Wenn du möchtest..."Er legt sich ins Bett. Lorelei legt sich neben ihn, sie legt ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und schließt die Augen  
  
„Ist das Ok so?"‚das ist schön'  
  
„Ja"‚Du hast ja keine Ahnung (wie toll das ist)' 


	2. Wake me up before you gogo

am nächsten Morgen  
  
Lorelei öffnet langsam die Augen, als sie daran denkt, wem die starken Arme gehören, in denen sie letzte Nacht so wunderbar geschlafen hatte. Luke ist wohl schon aufgestanden, denn sie liegt auf einem Kissen und nicht auf seiner warmen Brust. Erst jetzt bemerkt sie den Zettel neben ihr :Guten Morgen! Hast du genau so gut geschlafen wie ich ? Ich hoffe dir geht es heute Morgen besser, wenn nicht schau in die Küche! Ich wette danach fühlst du dich besser... Luke  
  
Als sie die Küche betritt glaubt sie zu träumen, auf dem Tisch steht eine Kanne Kaffee, ein Teller Pfannkuchen und Soße, Muffins und eine Vase mit Blumen. Als sie sich Kaffee eingießt fällt ihr Blick auf einen Umschlag, der auf dem Tisch liegt, sie öffnet ihn und liest: Hey Lorelei! Unglaublich, dass du nichts als ungesundes Zeugs im Haus hast Sie lächelt ‚typisch Luke!' das ist alles, was machen konnte. Ich musste früher los, das Diner öffnen, sonst dreht Taylor noch total durch (Gott bewahre). Ich schaue später noch mal vorbei... Guten Appetit ! Luke  
  
Ihr Lächeln wird immer breiter, das ist wirklich süß von Luke. Sie macht das Radio an und singt lauthals mit : Wake me up before you go-go Don't leafe me hanging on like a yo-yo Wake me up before you go-go I don't want to miss it when you hit that high...  
  
Luke's  
  
Es hatte ihm weh getan sie so einsam und traurig zu sehen, er hofft nur, dass ihr seine kleine Überraschung gefallen würde. Warum fragte er sich das überhaupt ? Natürlich würde es ihr gefallen, die Überraschung ist schließlich essbar ! Er grinst und macht sich auf den Weg zu Caesar...  
  
Im Haus der Gilmore Girls  
  
Lorelei tanzt durch die Küche und singt immer noch als sie plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihr hört : Wake me up before you go-go Don't leafe me hanging on like a yo-yo Wake me up before you go-go ...  
  
"Luke!!"  
  
"Ich sehe es geht dir besser" Luke grinst  
  
„Oh mein Gott Luke!" „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken" „Nein, nein das meine ich nicht"sie sieht ihn fassungslos an „Oh mein Gott"  
  
„Was bringt dich dann dazu ständig ‚Oh mein Gott Luke' zu kreischen ? „Mach das noch mal"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Sing noch mal"  
  
„Nein!"er ist etwas verlegen  
  
„Das war toll ! Oh mein Gott, Luke Danes kann singen"  
  
„Es reicht Lorelei!"er kann sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen 


	3. unglaublich aber wahr

„Jetzt weiß ich auch warum du eine Gitarre hast, du bist heimlicher Musiker!"Sie grinst triumphierend  
  
„Na ja"Luke schaut verlegen auf den Boden, seine Leidenschaft für Musik war sein größtes Geheimnis...  
  
„Luke, du bist ja ein richtiger Softi"Sie lacht  
  
„Na du musst es ja wissen!"Luke wird sarkastisch  
  
„Natürlich wer kennt dich schon besser als ich ?"  
  
Luke weiß darauf keine Antwort... Sie schauen sich an...Lorelei fällt ihm um den Hals, Luke ist überrascht  
  
„Hey, womit hab ich das verdient ?"  
  
„Danke...für alles"Lorelei ist etwas verlegen  
  
„Schon Ok!"  
  
Nach einer kurzen Pause lassen sie sich los  
  
„Lust auf einen Film?"Luke greift in seine Jackentasche und holt einen Film hervor: „Mickey blue eyes"  
  
„Oh Luke ich liebe diesen Film!"Sie fällt ihm wieder um den Hals doch diesmal ist er vorbereitet...  
  
Studentenwohnheim  
  
Rory liegt auf ihrem Bett und lässt sich von ihrer Mitbewohnerin Tiffany, einem schlanken Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren, die Nägel lackieren. Plötzlich platzt ein weiteres Mädchen herein  
  
„Da ist Jemand, der dich sprechen möchte!"Sie hat ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht  
  
„Mich? Wer ist es denn? Und warum grinst du so Emma?"Rory ist neugierig  
  
„Ja dich! Ein gewisser Jess"sie grinst und fügt hinzu „Ein verdammt süßer Typ"  
  
Rory sieht geschockt aus, Jess? Was kann er denn wollen? Sie ist noch immer enttäuscht von ihm aber mal schauen was er zu sagen hat...  
  
Haus der Gilmore Girls  
  
Luke und Lorelei sitzen auf der Couch, der Abspann läuft aber sie lachen immer noch. Lorelei spult zurück und drückt auf Stopp  
  
„Puh, ich kann nicht mehr!!"Sie lässt sich rückwärts auf die Couch fallen und legt ihren Kopf auf seine Beine „Ich auch nicht"Er wischt sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht  
  
„Ich wette du hast lange nicht mehr so gelacht!"Sie sieht ihn an und lächelt  
  
„Stimmt"Er lächelt sie an, warum ist er so nervös? Beruhig dich Luke, tief durchatmen – jetzt oder nie.  
  
„Luke?"  
  
„Pssst"er legt ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen  
  
Sein Gesicht kommt immer näher...könnte es sein dass...war Luke Danes gerade dabei sie zu küssen ? Sie bekommt ihre Antwort, als sich ihre Lippen berühren... Unglaublich, Luke steckte doch voller Überraschungen er wirkt so grob aber er küsst so einfühlsam  
  
Fortsetzung folgt ....  
  
Anmerkung vom Autor: Ich weiß das ist eine schlechte Stelle zum unterbrechen aber ich verspreche es geht noch weiter bevor ich in Urlaub fahre. Um keine Verwirrung zu stiften : Nicole existiert in meiner Geschichte nicht ( dumme Kuh!!). Lorelei passt viel besser zu ihm !!! 


	4. News

Studentenwohnheim 

„Jess..." Rory schaut ihn kühl an

„Rory...ich..." was tat er hier überhaupt ? Er hätte es wissen müssen, sie würde ihm nie verzeihen

„Ja, ich höre...!?"Sie verschränkt die Arme vor ihrer Brust

„Hör zu ich...ich hätte nicht einfach weggehen dürfen... das war falsch... aber ich war ziemlich fertig, ich bin von der Schule geflogen und dann ist plötzlich auch noch ein Typ aufgekreuzt der mir gesagt hat er wäre mein Vater... ich ...ich brauchte einfach Abstand...es tut mir Leid"

So war das also, die Schule und Jimmy, irgendwie konnte sie ihn verstehen... „So war das also..."

„Ja... ich bin auf dem Weg zu Luke, bei ihm habe ich auch noch einiges gut zu machen... außerdem habe ich einen Job gefunden... in einem Restaurant in Hartford..."

Sie lächelt „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück"

„Danke" Er wendet sich ab um zu gehen

„Ach und Jess?"Er dreht sich um „Luke wird es verstehen"

Er lächelt noch ein letztes Mal und geht

Haus der Gilmore Girls

(Luke und Lorelai sind inzwischen nicht mehr ganz Jugendfrei, aber jeder von beiden hat noch min. ein Kleidungsstück an)

Jess klingelt...einmal...zweimal...dreimal... bis er bemerkt, dass die Tür offen ist, er geht hinein, als sein Blick auf die Couch fällt grinst er... Es hatte sich mehr verändert als er dachte

Abends in Luke's Appartment

Jess liegt auf seiner Matratze und liest als Luke, ein Lied pfeifend, herein kommt

„Hey Onkel Luke! Warum so fröhlich?"

Luke, der Jess noch nicht bemerkt hatte, dreht sich um „Jess?! Was machst du denn hier"

„Ich hab's bei Jimmy nicht mehr ausgehalten..."Er schaut betrübt auf den Boden „...Aber erzähl mal, wie war's denn bei Lorelai ?"Er grinst

Luke wird rot „ Was... wieso... woher weißt du das ?"

„Na ja Caesar hat gesagt du wärst bei ihr also bin ich hin aber ich wollte ja nicht stören..."Sein grinsen wird immer breiter

„Was? Du hast uns... gesehen ?!"

„Hey, es war ein Unfall"Er kann sich das Lachen kaum noch verkneifen

„Jess!?" Auch Luke muss grinsen, er hatte es vermisst das zu sagen... er hatte ihn vermisst

Studentenwohnheim

Rory wählt aufgeregt die vertraute Nummer

„Hallo?!"

„Mom! Hi!"

„Rory! Ich wollte gerade anrufen..."

„...du glaubst nicht was gerade passiert ist"rufen beide Gilmores aufgeregt in den Hörer

„OK, du zuerst"

„Ok, Jess war hier und hat sich bei mir entschuldigt, er hat alles erklärt, er hat einen Job in Hartford und war auf dem Weg zu Luke"

„Jess??, Wow, das hätte ich nicht von ihm erwartet"

„Ich auch nicht, ich denke ich werde ihn gleich anrufen..."

„Wenn es ihm wirklich Leid tut..."

„Scheint so... und was wolltest du sagen Mom?"

„Sitz du?"

„Ja, wieso?"

„Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass dir nichts passiert..."Sie grinst „Also... Luke war hier und er hatte einen Film dabei, Mickey Blue Eyes, wir haben gelacht und dann hat er mich geküsst und dann..."

„Woa, woa ,woa... WAS hast du gesagt ???"

„Film?"

„Nein, danach"

„Luke hat mich geküsst?!!!"

„Wow, Mom!!!"

„Na ja aber es ging noch weiter wir haben, na ja du weißt schon ...."

„Ihr habt.... Oh mein Gott !!! Alles an einem Tag???"

„Na ja...."

„Heißt das ihr seid jetzt... zusammen ???"

„Ich denke schon...."

„Oh mein Gott, das ist ja toll !!"

„Ja" Lorelai kichert aufgeregt

Wow, ich muss auflegen Mom, hab noch was zu tun.."

„Ok Bye"

„Bye"


End file.
